Captain Video (Part 1)
Captain Video (Part 1) is episode twenty-five in season five of Full House. It originally aired on May 5, 1992. Synopsis A Honeybee troop meeting is held at the Tanner house, with Danny officiating, and it all starts with the Honeybee song/"anthem". Michelle is the newest member of the local Honeybee troop, as Stephanie has "retired" from the troop, because she is now too old to be in it, thus making her a "Queen Bee" in the same way when D.J. retired in "Sea Cruise". Michelle wants to earn a cooking badge to put on her Honeybee sash after Stephanie explains to her why her sash is empty to begin with; like the , badges cannot simply be received, they must be earned. Stephanie also says she has bragging rights, as she has a badge for having the most badges, and earned a badge in just about everything, so much so, she had to wear two sashes to put them all on. And in true Honeybee fashion, when someone retires, they must pass their crown – er, antenna – onto their successor; in this case, Michelle succeeding Stephanie. Michelle's first attempt at earning her cooking badge is met with some criticism. Her dish, Michelle's Pudding Surprise, a chocolate pudding filled with Velveeta cheese and olives, has the family squirming at the dinner table and trying not to even spit it out or even think of doing such a thing. Even Jesse gets into the act, as does Comet, and both of them think it needs more work, as they spit it out. Jesse tells Michelle that it is awful and she tells him that she is trying to earn her cooking badge (eliciting groans from the studio audience). But suddenly, he says that he did not mean to say "awful", but rather, "awfully good". She tries again later with Jesse sampling another dessert, Oreo ice cream (another name for "cookies & cream" ice cream) with tuna cream in it. Unfortunately, like before, he does not really like the idea, which leads her to remark that she will never earn her cooking badge at this rate (which elicits more groans from the audience). But, as he tells her that her creation may not be one of the "31 flavors", it inspires him to teach her about perseverance, as we go into a montage of flashbacks of that helped him get to where he is today as a musician (Elvis gig in "Mad Money", failed "Kitty Krispies" jingle in "Jingle Hell", failed "Permateeth" jingle in "Joey & Stacey and...Oh, Yeah, Jesse", playing the keyboards in "Mr. Egghead", playing the guitar for Michelle's class in "A Pinch for a Pinch", the harness fiasco in "Matchmaker Michelle", and singing "Glowworm" at SFO in "Play It Again, Jesse"). He inspires her to lose the combos and do something simpler to boost the flavor. But when she says that the dessert needs more olives, it's clear that she has yet to listen to him. Third time for Michelle is indeed a charm. Taking her uncle's advice and heeding his words, she creates orange juice on a stick, similar to the Popsicles she and the other girls had when they were growing up. Everyone else joins in, and it's a hit with them, too. Also, there is a summer study program in Barcelona, Spain, and D.J. wants to go, but Danny says that he needs time to think about it. Kimmy also wants to tag along, but Danny wants to think that over as well. For the time being, D.J. does her own cooking for the family, the main course being , a rice dish that contains shrimp, prawns, sausage, chicken, and vegetables. The appetizer, of course, is chips and dip. Because of budget cuts at the TV station, Jesse is fired from The Ranger Joe Show, so he decides to put his energy into his music, even after he tries to come up with a theme song for the show. Jesse receives a call from David Janolari, who represents Fat Fish Records. David tells Jesse that they can't sign him because they do not think he can produce a hit single. In order to cheer Jesse up, Becky gets Mike Love and Bruce Johnston of The Beach Boys to come over for a visit while Mike and Bruce are in town. With their help, Jesse records a demo of his version of "Forever," the Beach Boys song that he performed for Becky at their wedding. Jesse sends the demo to Fat Fish Records. When David hears the demo of "Forever", he signs Jesse to a contract with Fat Fish Records, under one condition – David wants Jesse to turn "Forever" into a dance song so it will have a better chance of being a big hit, because David and the record label believe that the biggest hits usually turn out to be dance songs. As Jesse ponders this decision, "To Be Continued" appears (followed by the EP credits). Trivia *The episode title is a take on the TV show (and its main character), a science-fiction show in the 1950s *This is the second episode to feature Michelle's full name, Michelle Elizabeth Tanner; the first was "The Devil Made Me Do It" *Jesse's "31 flavors" remark refers to the ice cream shops' slogan Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes featuring guest stars Category:Two-part episodes